


Хорошие ребята

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Every guy is a bad guy, F/M, Out of Character, дарк ради дарка, дарк!По, мямля!Финн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Что ты знаешь о своих друзьях?





	Хорошие ребята

Рей разогнулась и тихо застонала: спина отозвалась болью из-за долгого напряженного стояния в неудобной позе с задранными руками. Криффовы инжекторы! Кто вообще догадался так спроектировать корабль, чтобы подползти к ним можно было лишь согнувшись в три погибели? Если бы это была Рей…

Рей вздохнула. Иногда она думала о том, какой бы корабль хотела иметь. Какой бы она хотела собрать — с нуля, сама, спроектировать каждую мелочь — и улететь на нем далеко-далеко, туда, где нет ни войны, ни Первого Ордена, ни Сопротивления, туда, куда не дотянутся щупальца форсбонда. Потом. Когда наступит мир во всей галактике, или типа того. Или когда ей все настолько надоест, что...

— О, ты уже закончила!

Рей устало улыбнулась По и отсалютовала, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы.

— Все готово, — сказала она. — Минус один пункт в длинном списке.

Их маленький грузовой шаттл потерпел крушение на негостеприимном каменистом планетоиде. Корабли Первого Ордена не заметили их, равно как и поисковые группы Сопротивления — если они были. Рей, Финн и По оказались отрезаны ото всех с неисправной рацией и раздолбанным кораблем. К счастью, им повезло. Планетоид в разное время служил прибежищем кому попало — от беглых имперцев до контрабандистов. Здесь прятались, здесь прятали, сюда сваливали мусор — а кто лучше Рей умеет копаться в мусоре и использовать его?

Рей даже отчасти была рада, что попала сюда именно с По и Финном. Финн был ее другом, а По был тем человеком, который всегда мог подбодрить, мог свести конфликт к шутке и просто фонтанировал уверенностью.

«Нас обязательно найдут, — сказал он. — И наша задача — убраться отсюда побыстрее до этого момента, потому что у Первого Ордена биосканеры лучше, чем у наших».

И они принялись чинить корабль. Медленно, с ссорами и примирениями. Впрочем, они не могли ссориться долго — с Финном и По у Рей было удивительно взаимопонимание. Они были отличными ребятами! За те два месяца, которые они провели здесь, их крошечный лагерь из двух палаток разросся, обзавелся тентом, укрытиями - все же иногда приходилось отражать атаки недружелюбной фауны или случайно встреченных беглецов и контрабандистов, скрывающихся здесь. Они протоптали тропинки и уже почти восстановили свой корабль — проще было бы угнать новый, но увы, им не везло.

Два месяца…

Рей тяжело вздохнула и с наслаждением потянулась, предвкушая отдых. Сегодняшний день был жарким, напоминая ей о Джакку. По и Финн щеголяли без рубашек, сама же Рей, привычная к жаре и опасающаяся ожогов, закутывалась с ног до головы. А теперь наступал вечер, и неплохо было бы вымыться.

На планетоиде была жизнь, и особо активной она была в водоемах. Змеи, земноводные, черви, пиявки — тысячи их. О том, чтобы зайти искупаться не было и речи, и друзьями пришлось приспособить найденное и снятое с шаттла, чтобы соорудить душ, в который потом заливали воду, набранную в ближайшем источнике. Но одна лишь доступность воды могла немного примирить Рей с прозябанием на этом планетоиде. Форсбонд, по счастью, не беспокоил, и Рей была почти довольна жизнью. Почти — потому что понимала, что ее друзьям тут не нравится, и у них самих еще куча дел. Пока они торчат тут, где-то там поворачивается галактика!

Остановившись за низкой перегородкой, Рей стащила пропотевшую одежду и встала под импровизированный душ, жмурясь от удовольствия. Вода была теплой, и Рей расслабленно выдохнула, стирая с себя грязь. Но… что-то не давало ей покоя.

Открыв глаза, Рей встретилась взглядом с Финном — он стоял слишком далеко, чтобы заглянуть за низкую загородку, но достаточно близко, чтобы Рей смогла рассмотреть выражение на его лице: он хмурился и… она не смогла точно описать это, но что-то внутри ее дрогнуло. Будто сигнализировало об опасности.

«Финн мой друг, — сказала Рей себе. — Если он и обеспокоен чем-то, то скажет мне об этом».

На километры вокруг были лишь они трое: Рей, Финн и По — ее друзья. Нечего было опасаться.

Вымывшись, Рей оделась и выскользнула наружу. Одежда липла к мокрому телу, капли, стекающие по коже, приятно холодили ее. Еще бы не нужно было экономить еду и лежанка в палатке была бы поудобнее — все было бы просто прекрасно, ненамного хуже чем на иной базе Сопротивления. Впрочем, им же тут осталось недолго? Можно и потерпеть.

Подойдя к Финну, сидевшему в тени тента возле разложенных деталей, Рей уселась рядом с ним.

— Как дела? — спросила она.

— Эта жара просто с ума сводит. — Финн выдохнул. — Как ты ее терпишь?

Рей пожала плечами и улыбнулась:

— Нормально. Просто нужно привыкнуть.

— Я к такому никогда не привыкну. — Финн сконфуженно фыркнул. 

Помолчав, он добавил:

— Знаешь, Рей, мы с По тут болтали кое о чем… Ты ведь знаешь, как мы к тебе относимся. Ты наш друг. Ты мой друг.

— Я знаю, — ответила Рей. — Вы тоже мои друзья.

Она не очень понимала, с чего Финн вдруг завел этот разговор.

— Рей, э-э, ты ведь знаешь, что друзья должны помогать друг другу? — спросил Финн.

— Вам нужна помощь? — уточнила Рей. — С чем? Все-таки с двигателями все гораздо хуже?..

— Нет, нет. — Финн покачал головой. — Нам… нужна помощь другого рода. Личного.

— Не понимаю. — Рей удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Мы тут уже давно, Рей, — Финн зачем-то понизил голос, хотя По был в корабле и точно бы их не услышал. — Пашем как проклятые, не можем расслабиться. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Нет, не понимаю, — твердо ответила Рей. — Финн, говори прямо.

— Рей, тебе не хочется… секса? — прямо спросил Финн. На его лице застыло напряженное выражение.

От неожиданности Рей прыснула.

— Нет, Финн, не хочется. 

А еще ей не хотелось вести такие разговоры. Рей, конечно, всячески сочувствовала Финну, но всегда уходила, когда он начинал жаловаться, что у них с Роуз что-то там не клеится, и на прочие очень личные темы, отговариваясь другими делами.

— В чем дело-то?

— Ни в чем, не обращай внимания. — Финн встал. — Ерунда. Это все жара. Мозги плавит.

Рей покачала головой, глядя ему вслед: Финн тоже направился к кораблю. Действительно, мозги плавятся.

Солнце стремительно опустилось за близкий горизонт, и наступила короткая местная ночь. Наскоро поужинав скудной порцией пайка, Рей пожелала Финну и По спокойной ночи и пошла в свою палатку — в корабле спать было невозможно, там было душно и воняло то паленым пластиком, то еще чем-то, в зависимости от того, над чем шел ремонт.

Повозившись немного, Рей растянулась на коврике, укрываясь одеялом, и задремала.

Разбудило ее вжиканье молнии — кто-то открыл ее палатку, и на фоне входа показался чей-то силуэт.

— Финн? — сонно спросила Рей. — Что случилось?

— Это я, — ответил ей голос По. — Все хорошо.

Рей почувствовала, что он зачем-то сдвигает с нее одеяло, и уже хотела спросить, зачем, но почувствовала холодный укол в ногу.

— Что такое? — сердито спросила она, садясь, но земля под ней будто покачнулась. Рей вцепилась в коврик под ней, силясь преодолеть головокружение, а По убрал одеяло и потянул Рей к себе.

— Идем, Рей, — приговаривал он. — Все будет отлично.

— Ч-что?.. — спросила Рей. Она хотела спросить «Что будет отлично?», но язык заплетался, будто ее рот был набит чем-то мягким, затруднявшим речь. Рей безвольно подчинилась По и позволила вытащить ее наружу.

Костер еще горел, а возле него было расстелено одно из одеял. По осторожно уложил Рей на одеяло и принялся стаскивать с нее бриджи.

— Чттыдлшь?.. — выдавила Рей. — Финн… Финн!..

— Я тут, Рей, — послышался голос Финна откуда-то сбоку. — Все хорошо.

Почему-то Рей показалось, что в голосе Финна не было уверенности.

По тем временем снял с нее бриджи вместе с бельем и задрал ее футболку, поглаживая Рей по груди. От ночной прохлады ее соски сжались, и По мягко обвел один пальцем. Это было приятно, но пугало при этом до чертиков. Рей не хотелось верить, что все это происходит по-настоящему, это должен быть сон. Она должна проснуться.

По устроился между ее разведенных ног и приспустил штаны. Рей с трудом сфокусировала взгляд: его член горделиво выпирал вперед, головка поблескивала в тусклом свете костра.

Выдавив на руку что-то из тюбика, По начал размазывать это по члену медленными движениями.

— Ты наш друг, мы не хотим, чтобы тебе было больно, — сказал он. — Но у друзей, ты понимаешь, есть определенные обязанности друг перед другом. Тебе тоже станет легче после этого.

«Мне станет легче, если я проснусь!» — подумала Рей. Она попыталась сесть, но тело будто придавили чем-то к земле. Мысли текли сами по себе, она не могла сосредоточиться ни на одной. Лишь одно было постоянным — ее медленно усиливающийся страх.

По навис над ней, и Рей почувствовала, как головка его члена прижалась к ее входу.

— Н-н… — это все, что ей удалось из себя выдавить.

— Давай, Рей, — сказал По. — Это для общего блага.

Рей почувствовала, как он втискивается в нее, скользит, но это все равно было не очень приятно. По тяжело выдохнул и начал двигаться вперед и назад, его бедра со шлепками встречались с бедрами Рей, а каждый толчок заставлял все вокруг трястись. Рей уже казалось, что костер не один — что два или три рыжих огонька плавают рядом, а звезды кружатся над ней в странном хороводе. Она почувствовала, как По сжимает ее грудь, вбиваясь в нее сильнее, исступленнее, как он тяжело дышит, и его дыхание согревает ее кожу. Рей затошнило, и она с трудом повернула голову на бок. Ее глаза слезились, и все размывалось, неизменным оставался только ускоряющийся ритм.

— Крифф, Рей, какая ты… — бормотал По где-то высоко, в десятках километров над ней. — Если бы мы могли обойтись без уколов… В следующий раз, обещаю, будет гораздо лучше.

Тяжело выдохнув, он налег на Рей, толкнувшись в нее раз, другой, вставив ей до самого упора. Рей чувствовала, как он изливается внутрь нее, двигая бедрами, и звезды перед глазами у нее будто подернуло темной дымкой.

Тяжесть исчезла — По встал. Рей слышала, как он поднимается, шуршит одеждой.

— Давай, Финн, — раздался его голос. — Теперь она влажная внутри, как надо.

Рей почувствовала прикосновение к своим бедрам и с трудом повернула голову. Теперь это был Финн, Финн сидел прямо перед ней, и Рей показалось, что он сейчас поднимет ее и отнесет в палатку, и она проснется — и будет утро, и будет новый день, полный монотонной работы, приближающий их к тому моменту, когда они улетят отсюда.

Но услышав звяканье пряжки ремня, Рей поняла, что — нет. Она не проснется. Это происходит по-настоящему. Они ее насилуют. По только что трахнул ее, и теперь Финн тоже собирается!

— Нет, — слабо попросила Рей. — Финн.

— Я… — он замялся. — Я буду аккуратным.

И все повторилось: ритмичные толчки, ощущение чужого тела на ее собственном, только теперь к этому добавился чужой язык, облизывающий ее соски, и усиливающееся от толчка к толчку саднящее ощущение внутри. Рей несколько раз пыталась свести колени, но ей не давали. И она просто закрыла глаза, ожидая, когда это кончится. Это должно закончиться. Это кончится. А потом она придет в себя. Она разберется с этим всем, она…

— Спасибо, Рей, — прошептал Финн ей на ухо. — Извини.

— Спасибо, Рей, — эхом откликнулся По.

Они вытерли ее живот и промежность, помогли одеться и дойти до палатки. И укрыли одеялом, и ушли, закрыв за собой палатку, будто так и надо. Будто ничего примечательного не произошло.

Постепенно темнота за стенками палатки начала сереть — занимался новый день. Дурман отступал, и из груди Рей прорвались первые рыдания. Она заткнула себе рот кулаком, продолжая содрогаться в истерических судорогах, едва дыша от стискивающего грудь плача.

Они не могли этого сделать. Они ее друзья! Они не могли! Зачем?!

Свернувшись в позу эмбриона, Рей прижала одеяло к лицу, чтобы заглушить собственный вой. Ей казалось, что что-то только что вырезали из ее груди и оставили кровоточащую рану. Саднящее ощущение между ног не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось у нее внутри.

Финн ее друг. Как он мог? Как мог это сделать По, он же всегда так хорошо к ней относился? Зачем?.. Что она сделала не так? Может, нужно было сказать, объяснить… согласиться?

Рей издала приглушенный всхлип. Царила странная тишь — чересчур странная, и Рей поняла, что происходит, только когда услышала знакомый голос где-то на периферии сознания. А открыв глаза увидела смутно различимые черно-серые интерьеры. Первый Орден — и Кайло Рен, где-то там далеко, прямо перед ней.

Отпустив кого-то — смутную фигуру, которую Рей не могла рассмотреть, Рен обратил внимание на нее. Раньше Рей бы приказала ему убираться, или попыталась бы закрыть эту связь. Сейчас ей было плевать, настолько растоптанной она себя чувствовала. Она просто спрятала лицо в одеяле, стараясь издавать поменьше звуков.

— Что с тобой?

Рей не собиралась отвечать на вопросы. Она просто хотела, чтобы ее все оставили. Чтобы ей не пришлось вставать и смотреть при свете дня на лица друзей… тех, кого она принимала за друзей.

Она услышала шорох ткани, почувствовала, что Рен присел рядом с ней — и вздрогнула, будто он ткнул ее чем-то. Он молчал, а Рей продолжала сдавленно рыдать, желая съежиться, уменьшиться в размерах, стать незаметной.

Она почувствовала движение воздуха над собой — Рен провел ладонью над ее волосами, невесомо «погладив» ее по голове, и услышав его следующий вопрос, Рей замерла:

— Хочешь, чтобы я прилетел?


End file.
